Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the repair of a core stiffened structure.
Description of Related Art
In a conventional repair process, a damaged core stiffened structure is repaired by removal of the damaged honeycomb core and adding a new honeycomb core having a different cell size and material from that of the damaged honeycomb core. Such a process can be expensive, time-consuming, and can require multiple curing and bonding processes. There is a need for an improved method of repairing a honeycomb core stiffened structure.